1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in a supporting structure of a vehicular suspension, and more particularly to an upper link supporting structure of a vehicular suspension.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, various types of vehicular suspensions have been proposed and put into practical use. One of these types, in which a wheel supporting portion is supported to an upper link and a lower link, is shown in FIG. 3. In the typical one, an upper link shaft 2 is installed to an upper portion of a side member 1 of a structural member with bolts 3. The opposite end portions of the upper link shaft 2 supports an upper link 4 to be rotatable relative to a generally horizontal axis. A lower link 5 is supported to a lower portion of the side member 1 so as to be rotatable relative to a generally horizontal axis. A shock absorber 6 is installed between the lower link 5 and the side member 1. In order to adjust a wheel camber angle and the like, a shim 7 is inserted between the upper link shaft 2 and the side member 1. Such a suspension structure is dislosed, for example, in "Steering, Suspension" Jidosha Kougaku Zensho (Automotive Engineering Encyclopedia), Vol. 11, p. 117, August, 1985.
However, with the above-mentioned arrangement, since a camber and the like is properly adjusted by the installation of a proper shim between the upper link shaft and the side member, it takes a relatively long time in order to properly adjust the camber or the like.
In order to overcome the above-mentioned problems, another suspension as shown in FIG. 4 has been proposed and practically used. Each end portion of an upper link 4 is pivotably supported to each upper link bracket 8 which is installed to a side member 1. A shock absorber 6 in installed between a lower link (not shown) and a shock absorber bracket 9. The suspension is of a type in which an adjustment of a camber is carried out by adjusting a cam plate installed to a supporting portion of the upper link 4.
However, difficulties have been encountered in the above-discussed upper link supporting structure. For example, although the adjusting operation of the camber at the upper link 4 is easily carried out after the assembly operation of the suspension, it is difficult to keep the assembly accuracy at a high level since the upper link bracket 8 and the like for installing the upper link 4 are respectively connected to the side member 1. Furthermore, it is necessary to increase the thickness of the upper link bracket 8 in order to increase the rigidity of the upper link bracket 8.